1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for selecting a frequency band.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radio communication system may provide various high-speed large-capacity services to Mobile Stations (MSs), and may be a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) mobile communication system, a Long-Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) mobile communication system, an Evolved Packet System (EPS), an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16m communication system and any other suitable and/or similar radio communication system. As described above, radio communication systems have evolved, along with MSs that have evolved to receive high-speed large-capacity services, and more specially to receive services through various frequency bands.
FIG. 1 illustrates an internal structure of an MS in a radio communication system according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, an MS includes an antenna (ANT) and a Front End Module (FEM) 100. The FEM 100 includes a switch, such as a Single-Pole 7 Throw (SP7T) switch 111 and a plurality of filters, such as Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW) filters which are shown as first through seventh SAW filters 113, 115, 117, 119, 121, 123 and 125. Each of the SAW filters 113 to 125 may be used for a Transmission (TX) jammer rejection, and may perform a filtering operation corresponding to a preset frequency band. The SAW filters 113 to 125 have paths connected to a Radio Frequency Integrated Circuit (RFIC) (not shown) per a related frequency band.
Signals output from the SAW filters 113 to 125 may be integrated so that an MS facilitates receiving services through various frequency bands. Further, a case of integrating the signals output from the SAW filters 113 to 125 may occur in order to decrease the unit cost of production of the MS and to minimize a hardware space or size of the MS. If the signals output from the SAW filters 113 to 125 are integrated, then the unit cost of production of the MS may be decreased and the hardware space of the MS may be minimized since the paths on which the SAW filters 113 to 125 and the RFIC are connected one to one. However, FEMs of the related art may not integrate signals output from SAW filters.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for integrating the signals output from the SAW filters.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.